And The Stakes Just Keep Rising
by SailorFrUtY
Summary: Himeno's in a coma, will she ever return to the people who love her?im bad at summariesR&R HimXHay
1. I'm Afraid We Lost Her

Disclaimer- I don't own pretear I mean…Prétear

AN-I fixed the whole Tess thing…it was a name I used in the story before I changed the characters

It started off as a beautiful day in Leafenia. The flowers were in full bloom, and the aroma from them filled the air. All the beautiful colors of the world as bright as the sun that shown on Himeno's new home. The little windows were surrounded by vines the white of the walls seemed to blend with the pink of the roof. Himeno couldn't help but admire it, all the hard work of Hayate, Goh, and Kei had really paid off. The effort they had put into the house was evident with just one look at the house. Himeno couldn't help being disappointed in a way. She was discouraged that she was no longer safe in her world. Ever since Takako escaped from the tree the knights bound her to; it wasn't safe anywhere. Himeno never wanted to become a part of this situation in the first place. It's not easy being a prétear, being the chosen one; the one who must combine powers with the knights to defeat demons. Himeno didn't ask for or want this responsibility. The doubt she kept within herself threatened her confidence and her power disappeared because of it. She realized not only do the knights need her to fight but her friends and family needed her as well. A conversation with Hayate helped her realize what truly mattered.

Himeno wished that Sasame could be there with her. She hadn't seen him since Takako broke free and he was willing to betray them all. He decided to let his real feelings show about Takako, "I made myself believe it was my duty as a knight, that's why I imprisoned a woman I loved in eternal darkness. Ever since that day no matter how many people's hearts I was able to sooth my heart was never in peace." Takako had been a former prétear who gave in to the darkness that consumed her heart, and the person she had trusted in most, Hayate, turned his back on her. They imprisoned her in an ancient tree forever to remain in darkness. Sasame knew she had loved Hayate but knowing this was the opportune moment to win Takako's heart and revenge against Hayate he changed sides in the middle of the fight for their lives. By leaving he knew they were down a powerful ally and with out him they had no chance.

Himeno couldn't bear to think of it any longer, "I'm so lucky to have all of you," Himeno looked at the house with tears in her eyes. Nothing could have taken her attention away from her new home until Sasame's ring started to glow in her pocket. "It can't be…Sasame?"

She turned to the hill of flowers. She could have spotted him from a mile away the pure white and pale purple uniform shone in the middle of the hill of orange, pink, yellow, and green flowers. The wind picked up and his clothes moved in the wind. It was just too unreal.

"Sasame!" Himeno was so happy he was here. The smile on Sasame's face was the most satisfying look she had ever seen, her friend was back, and everyone can be together again.

Hayate straitened his arm in front of Himeno preventing her from running to him, "Hold on."

Just after Hayate's arm went up so did Sasame's. Black lightning began to draw to the white glove he had been wearing. Invisible rays began to form from his finger tips. The waves were headed right toward the group of friends who until now thought they were safe. The attack was easily evaded but the house had also been in the radar of the attack and now was no longer a house but a pile of broken rocks, wood, vines, and trees.

Himeno watched as each window shattered, wood splintered, and rocks crumble to the ground. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had thought he was back to help not to completely destroy her future. "Sasame...?" He hadn't said anything since he arrived and they were so shocked in what he had done they couldn't speak.

"How could … you?" Himeno was on the break of collapse she was so exhausted from this on going emotional battle going on in her head. The desire for her normal life was unbearable at times, but she can't let herself think of these things. She looked at Hayate his attention on Sasame and knew she was going to be okay. Even when his attention wasn't on her she knew she was safe when she was in his arms. She knew why the former prétear, Takako, fell in love with Hayate. He was strong and kind, when he wanted to be, and they had been through so much together already. He had allowed her to be certain in her power, "I believe in you Himeno, and so does everyone else. All you need to do is when you feel lost and helpless think of how I will always be there for you when you need it." Hayate looked as if he was actually sincere when he had said that. Normally he was never serious, making fun of Himeno when ever he got the chance. Himeno was reminded of this moment because Hayate had the exact same look in his eyes as when he had said that to her, and it was good she remembered it too because if she had let her mind keep thinking negatively she would have broke down, overwhelmed by stress. Just before Himeno was going to get lost in memories of her and Hayate an adverse laugh interrupted her thoughts.

Behind Sasame a black hole appeared and the laugh became louder as a black shadow came through the pulsing darkness. The woman that appeared had long flowing black hair that ran down to her ankles. The dark purple gown, dead leaves and vines covered the skirt of her dress and a few of the vines crawled up to the eye in the middle of her chest. From her petite shoulders the fabric clung to her body, long sleeves extended past her hands; she was all too familiar.

"HOW DID SHE GET HERE!" Goh was overwhelmed with anger. "How DARE you bring her here Sasame she doesn't belong here."

"I brought her along with me." Sasame was no longer smiling; the look that now occupied it was new to Himeno. She had no idea that Sasame was capable of such hatred. "Hayate, you must fight me."

"No I won't."

"Then you leave me no choice," It was Hayate's turn to suffer, Sasame went after the one thing he knew Hayate cared about most, Himeno. He formed another attack and sent it right at the ground in front of Himeno. Rocks flew up and scratched Himeno on the leg, arms, and face. On her decent to the ground the ring she held so tightly since Sasame left slipped from her fingers and shattered, Himeno and Hayate stuck the ground at the same time both a few feet apart.

"Himeno!" Hayate slid over to Himeno to make sure she wasn't severely hurt. Hayate had gained everyone's attention to the sound of her name. Hayate never called Himeno by her full name; he always called her by his favorite nick name, tulip head. This hit the knights with a great realization; they were in trouble, lethal trouble.

"I'm okay," Himeno's blue skirt and yellow shirt was now duller due to the dirt and small droplets of blood from the cuts she now had.

Sasame was gearing up for a final attack, Takako still standing behind him with a look of utter bliss.

"NO, STOP!" Hayate wasn't about to let Himeno get hurt again. He was angry with himself. He had promised Himeno he would protect her, what she must think of him now.

"Good, yes good," Sasame raced toward the enraged Hayate. Sasame knew all to well about how to get to Hayate.

Hayate changed from himself to the knight of the wind while charging into battle. Their hands extended ready for an instant attack, a shield of wind deflects the now blue lighting extending from the former friends. The deflection now overwhelming Sasame, they both jumped back from the power emitting from them both.

Goh and Kei helped Himeno to her knees, "I have to stop this." Himeno didn't want this she never wanted any of it. She wished with all her might that it didn't have to end like this. She tried to get up and failed miserably.

"Not with your injuries," Kei looked to Goh.

"Don't worry about it, I've got this." He has risen about a couple of inches from the ground," I'll stop them."

"I wont let you" Takako appeared above the huddled group shadows flowing to her gracefully and then down to the group. The shadows rose from the ground each with the look of evil forming an unbreakable barrier, "now you can't interfere." As Takako's hands raised above her another black hole formed, her sleeves coursing along with the power she had called to her. She reached into the hole and pulled two long, dark crystal swords from the space above her. She threw them to the ground just as Sasame and Hayate landed. "Now Sasame take the swords," Sasame nodded to her in recognition.

Sasame pulled the sword wedged into the ground with ease. He began to slowly walk toward Hayate knowing he had all the time in the world. Hayate held eye contact with Sasame making no movement for the sword he was given. Sasame was ready to end this and he swung. Hayate had grabbed his sword in time to block the incoming attempt on his life.

Sasame thought it was time to shake things up, "Did you know I'm here under my own free will, Hayate?" Sasame taunted. "You better fight me with all you got because if I win Himeno will die!"

Hayate was tired of Sasame's games and took a cheap shot. Instead of pulling back his sword from the lock Sasame had it in, he used his knee and made contact with Sasame's stomach. Sasame flung to the ground pausing the battle, the two warriors took a well needed break, but only seconds later they both had their swords over their head ready to take a swing at each other with all their might.

"How did it come to this?" Himeno couldn't stand to watch any longer. They are comrades; comrades aren't supposed to fight each other. "HAYATE," Himeno screamed, but the instant the name came out of her mouth she regretted it because it had drawn Hayate's attention to her instead of the battle.

Sasame took the opportunity and found the perfect spot. He lunged, stopping centimeters away from where Hayate's heart would be. The two looked into each other's eyes anger both evident on their faces, anger and betrayal. Hayate's sword was just out of reach and he was helpless to his enemy's attack. They stayed that way for multiple seconds now, the intensity building in the air.

It became too intense for Takako, "WHY? Why do you pause?" Takako came to stand in front of her paused puppet. She threw Hayate's sword to the side out of reach, took Sasame's sword and put it to her throat, "If it's true that you really love me, love me at all, then kill, KILL HAYATE, but if there is any desire, any desire at all in your heart to stay with these worthless knights then you should kill me." Takako still held the sword to her throat letting the question sink into Sasame's mind and to his heart. 'This is the only way to save her' answering her question inwardly.

Sasame knew what he had to do. Taking the sword away from Takako he shoved it toward Hayate. Time seemed to have stopped for Himeno she saw this and used it to her advantage. Himeno stood up, her body starting to glow, each moment it getting brighter. She backed up so she was on the opposite side of the dome that surrounded her and ran. She told herself she will not stop until she got to him, and she didn't. It seemed to her that she had passed right through the barrier with ease. The demon cage with a giant burst of black smoke dissolved to be replaced a wave of light, just as Sasame was about to thrust his sword into Hayate's chest, he was stopped once again by a distraction.

Himeno now stood in front of Hayate arms extended as if she actually had a chance of defending him. "Why are you doing this Sasame?" Himeno pleaded.

Sasame looked at his Princess, Takako. If this is what she truly wanted then he was going to do it for her no matter what. Even though he knew she did not truly love him, but no matter what he knew he could find a way into her cold lonely heart. "To prove my love," He stated plainly, and with that he took his sword and slashed Himeno to get her out of his way. In the process he had caught the sword on her stomach slicing down to her thighs. Himeno hadn't felt the pain at first it seemed like it hadn't happened. It started as a throbbing in her stomach then to her legs, her vision was waning and, she fell for a moment but got right back up clutching her stomach. She wouldn't lose to a traitor nor would she let Hayate get hurt. In the loudest voice she could manage she choked out what she needed to say," You must stop this, I must protect Ad…." But she wasn't even able to finish her sentence when her voice just stopped working. Himeno was trying so hard to stay conscious; Hayate helped her to lie on the ground. All Himeno could see was red.

Hayate quickly looked down at Himeno, she was loosing blood too quickly and she would die soon if she didn't get help. He formed a barrier around them of wind. The barrier was strong enough to keep the couple undisturbed for a short while by using all of his emotion to power the shield. He picked Himeno's shoulders up and placed her in his lap so she would be more comfortable. He then he examined her wounds," You stupid idiot, why did you do that?" He stared at her as if she would jump right up and say it was all one of her pointless jokes. Hayate took Himeno's hand in his and transferred some of his energy so she could last till she got some help. Hayate watched as her eyes gradually closed, and her body went limp; there was no time left. Dismantling the barrier he picked Himeno up knowing that no one would have the nerve to interfere now. He passed Himeno over to the trusting hands of Kei, "Take her out of here, and get her to a hospital." At first Hayate wasn't able to pass her off to someone else but he knew it was for her own good and there was nothing else he could do for her.

The gate to the Earth appeared before Kei, they all were about to pass through when Himeno stirred, "Ad….am…a" It was extremely faint but Hayate could hear it

"GO NOW," Hayate screamed tears threatened to fall but he remembered where he was and what one of the people he most trusted had done to Himeno; the sadness now replaced by unforgiving anger.

One lifeless body and five knights left as fast as they had come, the thought ran through everyone of their minds, 'Why hadn't we thought of leaving sooner.' The gate closed and it was as if they were never there, and now Hayate was the only one.

Sasame just stared at the pool of blood, on the ground where Himeno had been. 'She was in the way' He reminded himself thinking about all the cruel and nasty things he would now do on a regular basis. He looked back to Hayate; he was standing with his back towards him, head facing the ground as he looked at the blood on his hands. He smeared the blood on the crystal blade to motivate him even more into killing the person who was his best friend and fellow knight. "You will pay Sasame, I didn't believe you would go this far," Hayate turned now facing Sasame. His eyes were so angry, you might have even said they were red, no longer the beautiful, deep ocean blue. All Hayate could think about was how he hadn't protected her and how she was the one who protected him.

The two knights were back to where they started, standing straight across from each other swords ready in hand. Sasame was inches away from a deadly strike when Takako sent a pulsing black orb at Hayate causing him to fly in the air to be stopped by a now dead tree. Sasame missed his target now for the third time.

"I want you to truly suffer, Hayate" Takako laughed," Suffering so, you will be pleading for me to kill you." She looked to Sasame and motioned him to her with her stare. "You wish to be my puppet, Sasame, so be it."

Sasame floated up to Takako awaiting the wonderful feeling of her embrace. Takako was gathering up all the life from Leafenia along with Hayate's life, and it flowed to her in a steady stream. Sasame began to glow purple, a cocoon of energy formed around him while Leafenia disappeared, leaving a cold dark place full of death behind. Sasame's leafe uniform disintegrated into his new dark knight costume, covered in black feathers around the neck and a beautiful deep purple cape that flowed with any movement he made. All the life and beauty in Leafenia was gone and Hayate was left to watch as Takako and Sasame left him to die alone.

E.R.

Kei and Goh had made it to a hospital and the doctors had taken Himeno into the operation room not seconds after they had entered the automatic door.

"She's losing blood fast," A male doctor had brought over a stretcher and the nurses around put Himeno on it. The Waiting room immediately went into a frenzy in a matter of seconds. The room's intensity went up quite a lot. "I need her name and-"

"Himeno Awayuki," Goh blurted out not really paying attention to the fact that the doctor's sentence had not been finished.

"Daughter of...?" The room had gone silent at the name Awayuki. If everyone's attention hadn't been on them before it was now. "We better get started"

They took her away for what seemed like years. It was now 4 am and Goh and Kei were close to the only people to occupy the waiting room. At any sound of doors opening and closing their heads shot up, and this time it was finally for them.

The Doctor that had taken Himeno away was replaced by a different one. He was taller and leaner then the other doctor had been. His hair more gray and he had the cleanest smell even worse then the normal Hospital smell. "Are you the gentlemen that brought Miss Awayuki?"

As if he didn't know, it was quite obvious by the way they shot up from their seats the moment someone looked as if they were coming to talk to them. "Yes." They hadn't bothered to look at one another to see who would answer first they just blurted it out.

"Well there were many complications and I'm afraid we lost her. She slipped into a coma at around three."


	2. Bring Her Back

Dis-Don't own prétear…..never will

OK so I finally decided not to be lazy anymore and it's going to be short just so I can get it out there cause it's been a while

And it really sucks having writers block for almost a year now…. BLAH!

**Chapter II**

**Lost but Found**

Hayate regained consciousness long after Sasame and Takako left. The scene around him was much worse since the last time he saw it. All the Leafe was gone, except for the small patch where he lay. The area underneath him still had the brightest shade of green. The earth had been absorbing Hayate's Leafe weakening him even further, while he was unconscious. It hurt him to breathe let alone move any muscle in his body. The dead air that he inhaled ripped into his lungs, just adding more agony and pain to the already devastating condition he was in. He looked from dead trees, to dead flowers, to the dead creatures; all as black as ash. The beautiful colors of Leafinia were gone. It seemed as if they never had existed. All of Leafenia was nothing more then a vast empty space, of shadows.

Hayate thought of all the things he could have done differently, all the ways he could of protected her. A way that, one of the outcomes would have kept Himeno with him. He still heard her whispers ring in his ears, and her screams. The sounds tore at his eardrums, and heart. It tortured him, her voice filling him with guilt. As he lay there, trying to gather, he ignored the physical and much worse mental strains. '_She was counting on me to protect he'_

Each attempt Hayate made to get up became harder and harder. He was beginning to lose hope, when he lost consciousness once again.

(Himeno's Coma Land) ;)

Himeno felt the warm sunlight stream down on her face as she awoke. The birds were singing and she could smell the faint scent of her mother's delicious French toast creep into her room. She wasn't in any rush, so she took her sweet time getting up, it was Saturday after all. As she walked towards her closet she thought about her agenda. First she was to go to the store to pick up some snacks she knows she would need them, it's a key element for a trip to the beach. She didn't want to have many people around though, so she decided to go to the less popular beach across town. Himeno stood staring into her closet for what seemed like hours to her before she decided to wear the usual, blue skirt with a yellow and white top.

When Himeno finally got dressed, she took one last look around her room. She couldn't help but feel grateful every time she looked around. It was much bigger than her last room and there is definitely more things in it. Her dad had created a sculpture that became know as "the sculpture of our time". He also wrote two bestsellers, each reaching the number one slot for weeks at a time. With a rather loud sigh, Himeno closed her door and descended the stairs.

Himeno was now at the kitchen door and the smell of the French toast was intoxicating. She pushed open the door and she found her dad reveling in not only the smell of the French toast, but the taste as well.

"You think you could save some for me?" All Himeno could make out from her dad was the faint mumble, and the noise of a full mouth of food. "Forget I asked."

Himeno saw the clock and grabbed a piece of french toast and shoved it in her mouth, and swallowed. "That is very unhealthy sweet heart, you could choke," her mother had her hands on her hips, ready to begin a rather long lecture that she gives more times than anyone needs to hear.

"I don't have time, sorry mom," Himeno ran out the door and was at top speed toward the store.

reality

Sasame went back to Leafenia, and found Hayate passed out on the ground. Hayate was near death, and he didn't really want him to die. So he gave Hayate enough leafe to regain his strength, and using his new dark magic, he teleported Hayate to where all his friends were gathered. "Save her Hayate, Himeno can't come back to us without you." Hayate slightly opened his eyes and saw Sasame for a split second before he found him standing next to a crying Mannan.

Yup it was short im working on the next chapter so it'll be really good

Hopefully

Ok so review and tell me if you like where the plot is going or not or any ideas, hope, dreams…be nice?

SF!


	3. Attempt to Bring Her Back

**Chapter III**

**Attempt to Bring Her Back **

Himeno loved to walk to the beach, it was the one place she felt at peace with the world. She decided to

pick up some rice balls for lunch and she couldn't wait to eat them. She was about to cross the street when she

noticed a very sad and lonely looking girl. Her blue hair was familiar to Himeno but she couldn't quite place who

it was. "Hey, you!" Himeno shouted to her and the girl looked up.

"What do you want?" The blue haired girl looked on Himeno with the coldest glare.

"I'm Himeno, what's your name?" The girl seemed to back down her firm defense, and answered with more

of a humanly tone.

"Mawata."

"Well Mawata, how would you like to go to the beach with me? I brought some delicious rice balls for lunch,

and it gets rather lonely all by myself." Himeno could tell Mawata was debating the idea in her head and was

very unsure of what to say. So Himeno grabbed her hand and just started to drag her along.

Hayate surely didn't have enough strength to stand by himself and his legs quickly gave out from underneath him.

"Hayate!" Goh quickly caught the falling knight before he hit the ground. "What happened? How did you get

here?"

"I think it was sesame," Hayate was still skeptical of all the things he had seen, but he was sure of one thing.

Himeno lay in a hospital bed covered in wrappings and her eyes were not open.

"What happened to her!" He escaped all the questions that were flying at him, and pushed in between the little

ones. Hayate used the bed to support his weight as he gazed upon the unconscious Himeno. He took his hand

and placed it upon Himeno's cheek. It was cold and it felt lifeless. He couldn't stand to see her without a smile

on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"She's in a coma, and the doctors don't know if she will ever come out of it." Kei said over Hayate's shoulder.

**_(AN- leave it to Kei to blurt out the painful, honest truth)_**

Hayate looked from one machine to the other and he couldn't stand not knowing what any of them did. All he

knew was that her heart beat seemed strong. He felt the sting of tears and he couldn't help but let one roll down

his cheek.

"The doctors say that, other than the fact that Himeno is unconscious her brain remains very active. They

believe that Himeno has created a world for herself and the longer she stays in that place the harder it's going to

be to bring her back." Goh couldn't see Hayate's face as he told him, but he felt the tension and despair in the

atmosphere rise even more. "They also told us that if we talk to her she might hear us, and the more we try to

bring her back to us the better chance she will return."

And Hayate did exactly that, "I'm sorry Himeno, I told you I would protect you and I failed. I never got the

chance to treat you properly either; I let what happened with the first Prétear get in the way. I love you, do you

hear me Himeno," Hayate took her hand into his and squeezed it, while tears freely ran down his face, "I LOVE

YOU!"

The entire group looked on in awe as the strongest, most level headed leafe knight lost it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Himeno didn't hear a singleword of what Hayate had said. She was casually walking down the sidewalk with

Mawataand they were almost at the beach.

Hayate looked at Himeno's closed eyes and expected to see them open at any moment. But as the minutes

passed, and there was still no movement from her, he lost all hope.

"_Preat with her_," He could hear the faint voice of Sasame say in his head.

I think I may be doing this story in more short chapters cause it is easier to get them updated faster

Review!

SF:)


	4. Hayate Tries To Get Through

_Okay so it's been an uber loooong time….and it really short…….but_

**Chapter IV**

**Hayate Tries To Get Through**

Hayate shot upright, his entire body was drenched in sweat. _Was it a dream?_ He fully regained his mind after a few moments to find himself in a new hospital bed next to Himeno.

"Look who decided to finally regain himself," Kei stood, arms crossed, leaning against a wall. He made himself seem superior to everyone else no matter what the circumstances were.

"How long was I out?" Hayate hoped it wasn't any longer than a few hours.

"Its been about eight hours, and might I add it didn't look like a restful eight hours," Goh was concerned for his long time friend. He could see how the situation was tearing Hayate up inside.

"Well I just happened to relive the past day not only once but multiple times in a row. I heard a voice right before I passed out though. I believe it was Sasame, he somehow contacted me with telepathy and told me to '_preat with her' _. Do you think it would really get us anywhere?" Hayate held on to the new glint of hope that he found from a man he now hated more than anything.

"There is no way that would do her any good, her sickness will just feast upon your body, because in case you have forgotten you act as her shield," every one was stunned, they all couldn't believe that such a smart thing could come out of Goh's mouth.

Hayate wasn't even close to listening to anything anyone said. His main goal was to bring her back.

Himeno looked out from the dock onto the waves. She felt the best she had all week. There was one thing that was here that normally wasn't, though. The wind blew through her hair, and this had never occurred before. In fact, Himeno couldn't remember the last time there had been any wind at all. It had been calm and peaceful, nothing but sunny, perfect weather, but she didn't realize it until now, how much she missed it. Tears welled in her eyes, she couldn't figure out why though. Himeno just felt as something was taken away from her all of a sudden.

"Himeno, are you all right?" Mawata looked at her new friend with concern.

Himeno quickly wiped her eyes, put a big smile on and looked at Mawata, "Never better," and with that the wind stopped.

Hayate knew he shouldn't have done that, but he had to try. Himeno's hand still lie limp in his, but he knew this was the way he was going to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so I want to start off by thanking my AWSOME reviewers…_

_Thank you!_

_And I'm hoping for a longer chapter this time so let's see what I can come up with_

**Chapter V**

**Ghost Sightings**

Right as Hayate was putting Himeno's hand to her side the group walked in, luckily none of them noticed. They were all rambling on about how one of the vending machines ate their money. Hayate just rolled his eyes. He was too concerned with his next move. '_How can I get through to her?' _He thought back to the whining and complaining, and how they first told her that she was to become the new Prétear and save the world. _'She acted like a total goofball, especially the first time we préated.'_ Hayate began to laugh aloud without realizing it.

"Well what has you so happy?" Mannan snapped. He still couldn't see the light in the situation. He only saw his friend, a friend that would always get him ice cream and laugh with him, lying lifeless and empty before him.

Hayate knew exactly how Mannan felt, "Well it has been a long time since you guys got some rest, so why don't you go and recharge, because with no Himeno…there is no saving the world," and as Hayate really thought about his statement he realized that this was overwhelmingly true. "You should come up with a plan of action so that we can keep Sasame and Takako busy until Himeno regains consciousness."

"This is true, but while we are gone don't try anything," Kei looked upon Hayate with his stern gaze.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could live alone," Mawata said emptily looking out onto the ocean and now setting sun. The scene was the most breath taking sight, and somehow Himeno couldn't keep her attention on her surroundings. The overwhelming feeling of déjà vu was all she could focus on, "It would be no fun being alone all the time." Himeno said aloud, like as if she was auto pilot. She then got up and turned toward the first part of the beach. She felt a strong pull toward one of the over size wind chimes. "I'm going to go for a walk around the beach, okay Mawata?"

"That's fine, I'm just going to sit here a little longer," Mawata looked back out onto the ocean, she really didn't want to be alone.

Himeno was in a trance looking at the structure before her. It was a couple arches connected together by gold chimes. She had no idea why she had a strange familiar insight to the chimes. Her reflection spoke to her in a sudden moment. "Since I cant do anything, it may be best for me not to be around," Himeno couldn't tell if her imagination was playing tricks on her, "That's why I should be alone separate from everyone." She stood in awe as her reflection repeated itself and as she felt the sting of tears reaching her eyes, the wind began again.

After about five minutes the group left, and Hayate went back to work. He took a hold of Himeno's hand and was sucked into her new world. He found the two girls sitting down next to each other on the sand. He was so happy seeing her alive and well. He walked over and sat down in front of her. He reached out his hand, and tried to caress Himeno's cheek, but it ended up going right through her. He was about to try again but Himeno got up and started walking toward the wind chimes where he had reassured her of her capabilities as a prétear. So he followed her. He saw as she looked upon her reflection she became uneasy and sad, the tears forming in her eyes. He couldn't quite figure out why she was so upset. Hayate just looked at Himeno; he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He remembered the day he held her after she began to cry, in the exact same place she stood. Hayate walked up behind Himeno and hugged her as he had that day, not realizing that this time he was actually holding her. And he said the exact same word he had said to her the last time, "I'm glad you safe, and I'm here for you." Hayate remained completely oblivious to the fact that Himeno stood staring at the reflection of a long, dark blue haired man hugging her.


	6. Chapter 6

SOOOORRRRRYYYY

It's been a looong time

CHAPPY VI

Himeno looked at the man completely stunned. She starred at his piercing blue hair and dark, hurt eyes. But as soon as she had made eye contact he vanished as quickly as she had seen him appear. She was frozen in place, Himeno wondered if it was all in her imagination. It seemed that this man held onto her like she was going to disappear at any moment to. The feeling of despair passed through his touch and washed through every limb in her body and as goose bumps spread she heard a meek voice come from behind her.

"Himeno, you look like you just saw a ghost." Mawata now stood behind her, she placed her hand on Himeno's shoulder as an attempt to console her new friend.

"I…oh it's nothing," there was no sign that he was even there to begin with, other than the feeling he had left behind to linger within her conscience.

"Well it's getting late Himeno, and I best be getting home." Mawata proceeded to look at the sand below her feet and kick it around a little. "Do you think we could hang out again?"

Himeno chuckled a little at the meek question that was asked of her. "Of course!" She walked over to Mawata and gave her a big hug.

"Ow, Himeno you're crushing me!'

"Oh! I am sooooo sorry!, I never really know my own strength. Ever since I was a child I have had very abnormal strength and many people just think that I am weird." Himeno presented this statement without insecurity, but more matter of fact. She always knew she was different and just learned to enjoy her own world. "Well… see you tomorrow then!" She said to Mawata.

"Oh, I am so excited to have a new friend!" The light that shone from Mawata's eyes seemed to make the whole world brighter and she almost half skipped off the beach and out of sight. Himeno just watched and smiled until Mawata was completely out of sight. She then looked back at the chime, and only her reflection looked back. She gave a deep sigh and continued home herself.

Hayate could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of Himeno staring right back at him, and that she had heard every word he said to her. He had felt her become tense within his arms. Hayate wished she would have given some signal of whether she had seen him or not, and if she had, how did he do it? She obviously didn't see him now because all she did was stare at herself in the chime, and then Mawata had showed up and she acted as if she hadnt seen anything. He watched as Himeno bid farewell and headed home herself. Hayate follow her until he reached what he figured was her house. He didn't recognize it because the way Himeno pictured her house was nothing like reality. Here it was a quaint home nothing too extravagant. There was a beautiful garden full of the flowers that filled the pot her mother had given her. The blossoms filled the air with their scent, the smell of Himeno overwhelmed him and his heart wrenched with the pain he had momentarily forgotten. Himeno skipped up the steps to her front door and felt around in her pocked. "ARRG, how could I have forgotten my key again!" Himeno proceeded the punch the side of the house in frustration and immediately after regretted her decision. "Awww, ow, ow, ow."

Hayate rushed to her instinctively and grabbed at her hand and cradled it. "How many times have I told you himeno…!!!" He looked into her face and was met by two very large eyes looking back at him. His heart stopped beating.

"…" Himeno couldn't speshe was just frozen in place unable to find her voice. Here was the same guy she had seen appear hugging her, and now he actually said her name! The shock was just too much for her to handle and Himeno prceeded to faint right there on the doorstep. Hayate caught her not remembering the ime where his hand had flown right through her face. But thankfully for him he had caught her, it seemed that whenever Hayate forgot where he was and only focusedon her he was able to be seen and he was able to ouch, but could he speak, and be heard.

"Himeno…Himeno…" Hayate didn't dare move from his spot because it might mean he would disappear again. "Himeno, wake up."

He felt the delicate tulip stir within his arms.


End file.
